


Headlines

by manoutoftimeandquake



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: Sousa's teasing about Daisy's superhero name returns when he sees the newspapers talking about QuakeDousy Week Day 6: Quake
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Headlines

Daisy should’ve seen this coming. She had been on her first mission where the public had seen her in her Quake suit in months, of course this was going to attract the attention of the press. Of course this was going to end up on the front page of the newspaper. The newspaper that her boyfriend still insisted on reading every morning.

Oh boy.

***

“I made breakfast,” Sousa called from the kitchen.

Daisy let out a slight groan as she dragged herself out of bed. She winced as she moved her still sore muscles as she made her way down the hallway to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw her boyfriend looking at something on the front page of the newspaper, a slight smirk on his face.

He looked up at her and smiled her as she walked in. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he made is over to her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Feeling better but still sore from the fight yesterday,” she replied. “Not the worst mission I’ve been on but wasn’t particularly fun.”

“I can imagine, you did get thrown against that wall pretty hard,” Sousa said. “But it’s good to know you’re feeling better, Quake.”

Daisy paused half-way into her seat as she realised what he had just said. “Wait, what did you just call me?” she demanded. He didn’t reply, but Daisy noticed him glance down at the newspaper. She reached over and grabbed the paper. She groaned when she saw the headline.

**_Quake spotted for the first time in months. SHIELD expected to make public comeback in the next few months_ **

“I didn’t realise that SHIELD were going public again soon,” Sousa commented as innocently as possible as he passed her a plate of food.

Daisy shot him a glare. “You know what I’m talking about.” She let out a small laugh and shook her head. “Where did you even hear that name? You just suddenly started calling me that when we were in space.”

“Mack told me, he called us ‘the man out of time and Quake’ right after he gave me the shovel talk,” Sousa explained.

“Wait, _Mack_ gave you the shovel talk?” Daisy asked. “I thought that Coulson was the one to do that.”

“Oh, he did, Mack just did it first,” Sousa replied. “May also threatened me. I think by then word got around that I had already gotten three rounds of the shovel talk, so the others mostly left me alone.”

“Mostly?”

“Simmons may have thrown in a few vague threats as she was giving my prosthetic one last check before she left.”

“Well, it’s nice to know that everyone cares about me,” Daisy said with a slight blush.

“Of course they care about you, they’re your family,” Sousa replied, shooting her a smile over the table. “Did I ever tell you that when I first joined the team I thought Coulson and May were your parents? Like, your biological parents?”

Daisy let out a laugh. “Wait, for real?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sousa asked. “They’re the right age to be your parents, you’re half white, half Chinese, they’re white and Chinese, and they certainly act like they’re your parents. Hell, you called Coulson ‘Dad’ when we were in ’73.”

“I was just teasing,” Daisy replied. “Sort of.”

“I know that now,” Sousa said. “It wasn’t until you suggested going to your mother to get help with Yo-Yo’s powers that I realised that maybe they weren’t actually your parents.”

“You not what happened to my biological parents and how my relationship with them… well, you know. May and Coulson are the closest I’ve ever had to real parents,” Daisy said.

“They clearly feel the same,” Sousa replied. “So, what do they think of their daughter being a superhero? The legendary Quake?”

Daisy glared at him. “Seriously, we’re back to this?”

“I just think it’s a very cool name, Quake,” Sousa answered. “But seriously, Coulson has always been such a big superhero fan, he must be pretty proud to have a superhero for a daughter.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“I don’t think I am Quake.”

Daisy shook her head. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sousa thinking that May and Coulson were Daisy’s parents is a callout to sixteen-year-old me watching the show for the first time thinking that the big reveal about Daisy/Skye’s parents was going to be that May and Coulson were her parents.


End file.
